King Duran's After Party
by James Koach
Summary: After attending Piña's coronation, and staying over for the week-long banquet, King Duran of Elbe drives with Yanagida back to Alnus. However, an unexpected encounter delays them at a bridge. "None shall pass."


**Southern Falmart Empire - 1st Year of the Lada Period**

It had been almost a week since the the Falmartese Empire crowned it's new ruler. The ceremony had long been concluded, and the traditional week-long banquet that succeeded it was about to end as well. With that, King Duran of Elbe decided it was time to go back home. His duties as King, regardless of his whitening hair and lack of limbs, was far from over.

Besides, sitting around eating all day was not his style, and his regal, expensive clothes were starting to itch.

As he walked away from Countess Formal's estate, a lone Japanese soldier walked up to him from the shadows, his glasses reflecting the sunlight into the King's single right eye.

"All ready to go, your highness?"

"Ah! Lieutenant Yanagida, good timing." Duran stopped to shake the man's hand, their eyes piercing into each other as they exchanged pleasantries with hard grips. "I'm getting old for these banquets. Too much toxic gossiping and hedonism crammed in a short time."

"Oh, I know, sir. These sort of events are always the same, here and in Japan."

"Really? And here I thought your nation would be above such... wasteful displays."

The two of them began walking down the road, where a JSDF Mitsubishi truck was waiting. They were supposed to drive back to Alnus, where a helicopter awaited to take the King back to Elbe.

"Do not get me wrong, your highness. While we do engage in... well, partying, our events only last for one night at most."

"Ha! That is good. All in good measure, Yanagida. All in good measure."

The two stepped in to the truck, the Lieutenant taking the driver's seat while Duran climbed into the back. The engine started with a humble purr, and the officer took a moment to adjust the mirrors and seat belt.

"Your highness, I'd advise you fasten your seat belt."

Duran looked at him confused for a moment. "Seat belt?" he grabbed what looked like a black, slim strip of fabric with a metallic hook-like thing on one end. "You mean this?"

"Yes. Insert the metal part in the plastic in that black thing on your side. It should have a slit you can feed it through."

The King pulled the belt and successfully locked it on the first try, a slight grin of satisfaction showing on his face. As soon as he did, the Lieutenant drove off, heading down the main avenue towards the southern gate.

"Good. If you want to remove it, just push inwards on the orange part."

The King gave it a try, hearing another click as the belt was released. "Huh. These locks are quite interesting, Yanagida. But what is this for, anyway?"

"This car can go quite fast, faster than any horse. As such, we included safety mechanisms in case of possible accidents."

"And these are present in all of your... 'cars'?"

"Yes. Military and civilian vehicles must all have security measures. It's regulation."

"Civilians as well? Heh, I couldn't expect anything less, not from a culture that loves it's people so much."

As they drove past the gates, the King got a good view of it's recently repaired walls. A mixture of Japanese and local materials blended into their surface, rock and concrete reinforcing the damage from the last battle. To Duran, the concept was amazing. In merely a few months, the walls looked as good as new, and thanks to the Japanese technology, they were stronger than ever. For all that's worth it, Italica had become an impenetrable fortress.

Good thing they were allies now.

The city quickly vanished from their view, the vehicle driving at speeds Duran wasn't exactly comfortable in. Only his lust for thrill and adventure stopped him from complaining, keeping his good eye fixed on his side window.

The ride was mostly quiet for about an hour and a half, Yanagida focusing on the road ahead while the King took on the sights.

However, the thrilling yet calm ride didn't last much longer. As they were nearing a bridge near Coda, the Lieutenant's eyes shot wide open as he hit the brakes. Duran struggled to keep his composure as the vehicle suddenly stopped, the tires drifting on the dirt road and kicking up a cloud of dust.

"YANAGIDA! What is going on?!"

He stumbled for a moment as he caught his bearings, then looked down the road to meet Yanagida's sight. Two armoured knights were fighting beside the river, their swords clashing as they dashed from one side of the road to the other.

One of them, dressed in a green surcoat and chain mail, seemed a bit more desperate than his black-clothed opponent. The King noticed the man's swings were more erratic perhaps even less skillful than his rival's.

The King and Lieutenant merely stared in amazement. Duran, however, wanted to have a closer look. He unfastened his seat belt and got off the vehicle, slightly struggling to open the door with his prosthetic hand.

By the time his sight returned to the battle, the green knight surprisingly took the upper hand. After being kicked in the shin, and his sword falling from his hands, the man quickly recovered by punching his black foe in the helmet, making him lose his balance and fall on the road. He then grabbed a flail, which so happened to be lying on the floor, and swung it's deadly spiked ball towards his downed opponent, only to have him evade it, and quickly grab him from his coat.

With a swift move, the black knight used arms and legs to use the green man's momentum against him, throwing him on the ground as well.

Alas, the green knight was not done yet. He swiftly stood up and took another swing with the flail. However, the black knight got hold of his sword, and barely managed to parry, tangling the chains around the blade. The two struggled for a moment, then the swordsman pushed his green assailant onto the floor, and took a moment to recover himself.

But that moment didn't last long. A loud yell caught his attention, and he saw the green knight running at him with an axe up high. Without many options, the black knight threw his sword at him, piercing through the green knight's helmet visor, and into his head.

As fast as it started, the battle was over.

Duran looked to his side, finding a very intrigued Yanagida standing beside him, pistol in hand. The two shared a look for a second, then nodded and stepped up to the victorious fighter, who by now had recovered his sword and stood in the middle of the road.

"You fight with the strength of many men, Sir Knight!" Duran congratulated, extending his good hand to greet him. The man, however, didn't move or talk. He simply stood there. "I am Duran, King of Elbe."

Again, silence. Duran looked at Yanagida, who merely shrugged. The officer looked back at the knight, and thought of a diplomatic way of shooing him away.

"Your fighting skills are commendable," he said, his voice taking his characteristic 'intelligence officer' tone. "But we need to cross this bridge. Would you p-"

He was, however, rudely cut off. "None shall pass."

"What?"

"None shall pass."

Yanagida's finger slowly flicked the safety as the situation worsened. Duran, meanwhile took another shot.

"We have no quarrel with you, good knight, but we must get to Alnus immediately."

"Then you shall die."

The King frowned, hand hovering over the ceremonial sword on his right hip. "I command you as King of Elbe to stand aside, right now!"

"I move for no man."

The King and Lieutenant glanced at each other again. The King nodded, muttering to Yanagida. "I can take him."

"Your highness, what-"

It was too late. Duran drew his broadsword in a quick motion, and the two blades clashed with a loud *pang*.

Yanagida quickly brought his pistol to bear, struggling to get a shot. Surprisingly, despite his missing limbs and eye, the King was surprisingly agile, dodging most of the black knight's swings rather than parrying with his one handed sword.

Duran noticed the gun, and quickly yelled at Yanagida. "Do not interfere! This is a matter of honour!"

The Lieutenant stepped back ever so slightly, gun still pointed at their general direction as the two swordsmen duelled. Duran side stepped another swing, then closed the gap with incredible speed. After parrying another blow, the King used his enemy's momentum to throw him off balance, and with a sharp strike, his broadsword descended on the black knight's arm.

With a dull, meaty crunch, the limb stumbled to the ground.

Yanagida's mouth fell open.

"Now stand aside, worthy adversary!"

"...Tis but a scratch."

Duran looked at him perplexed. "A scratch?! Your arm's off!"

"No it isn't!"

He pointed his broadsword at the offending limb. "Well, what's that then?!"

The black knight looked at it for a moment, then at his bloody mess of a shoulder.

"I've had worse."

"You lie!"

"Come on, you pansy!"

With that, the black knight took a swing at Duran, the latter barely managing to parry. However, the big, two handed sword was too big for the knight to handle, resulting in flimsy, light blows. The King parried again, then stepped back. Surely he wouldn't be able to go on for long.

With a final cry, the knight pointed his sword forward and charged, prompting the King to side step and counter with another swing. Just like before, it connected with the knight's other arm, chopping it off as well. The knight stopped, looking at both his shoulders, utterly confused.

Duran turned back to his companion. "Victory is mine! Come on, Yanagida. Let us-"

An armoured boot hit his back, throwing him to the ground.

"Come on, then!"

"What?!"

Another kick came the King's way, this time connecting with his bottom as he tried to stand up.

"Have at you!"

"Stop that!"

"Oh, had enough, eh?!"

Duran stood up dumbfounded.

"Look, you stupid bastard, you have no arms left!"

"Yes, I have!"

"LOOK!" He pointed the sword at the knight's shoulders.

"...It's just a flesh wound."

The King sighed.

*Kick*

"Stop that!"

"Chicken!"

*Kick*

"I'll have your leg!"

*Kick*

"Right!" He brought his sword up to take a swing, but Yanagida had him beat. Several loud bangs echoed through the open field, as the entire magazine of the Lieutenant's pistol was emptied on the knight. The man fell to the ground, twitching as blood flooded his torn black armour.

Duran looked at the Japanese officer, who merely sighed.

"This was getting silly."

"Agreed. Let's get out of here."

The two walked back to the truck and drove off.

"Was that an apostle?"

"Yes."

"...Of what god?"

"Don't know. One of those irrelevant gods nobody cares about."

...

...

"Yanagida, weren't you supposed to be on one of those wheeled chairs?"

"I got better."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, since there are so many silly GATE fictions popping up, I thought I might as well make one, too. This has not been edited, proofread, or even grammar check. I wrote this at 4:30 in the morning while Faust (Here We Go Again author) and I talked over Teamspeak and worked on his next chapter.**

 **And, yes, we are working on it. The word harvesting never ends.**

 **I hope you didn't cringe too much. All criticism, good, bad, and insulting, is welcome. Roast me if you have to. Best case scenario, that'll help me improve, and thus I'll be able to proofread and edit Here We Go Again better.**


End file.
